Meloetta
Meloetta (Japanese: メロエッタ Meroetta) is a / -type event-exclusive Mythical Pokémon introduced in Generation V. In its Pirouette Forme, Meloetta is a / -type. It is known to sing, and its hair resembles a musical staff and notes. In order to make a Meloetta change form it has to have the move Relic Song which can be taught by a man in a café in Castelia City. Meloetta will make its debut in the special Pikachu short, which will air alongside the 15th Pokémon movie. Trivia *Her Western name may derive from the words melody (melody) and puppet (etta), given the set of musical motifs of this Pokémon and its appearance like a puppet and her hair is like a line of musical notes. Or it could come from Meloetta as it relates to music. *Its Japanese name is derived from grouper (attraction) and its feminine form etta (Juliet, beloved of Romeo in Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare). Your kind "せんりつ" means Melody. *Meloetta has appeared in the most episodes in a row than any other legendary Pokémon. This record was originally held by Lugia. Appearance Meloetta is a melody Pokémon. In her Aria Forme, she has has long, green hair that sags to the ground. Her hair looks a musical staff with some whole notes on it and green eyes with no pupils that resemble whole notes. It looks like she's wearing a short dress drifting to the right, looks like she's sitting, and has something that looks like a microphone on her head. In her Pirouette Forme, you have to use Relic Song to transform her, she changes kind of drastically. All the parts of her that were green turn reddish orange, her hair spirals upward, and her dress changes to a four-part dancer's dress. The microphone on her head moves to the end of her hair and becomes a treble clef. Hence the name; Pirouette, which is a kind of dance, her position changes so that she looks like she's dancing. In both forms, she levitates and her arms resemble quarter notes. Evolution Meloetta does not evolve. In the anime Meloetta will make its debut in "Meloetta's Glittery Recital". It will also set to appear in Best Wishes 2 series, where it becomes enamoured with Ash after he protected it from Team Rocket and will travel with him and his friends. Game Info Game Locations |blackwhite = Event |bwrarity = None }} Pokédex Entries |name = Meloetta |black = Its melodies are sung with a special vocalization method that can control the feelings of those who hear it. |white = Many famous songs have been inspired by the melodies that Meloetta plays. }} Learnset }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Sprites Category:Normal Pokémon Category:Psychic Pokémon Category:Fighting Pokémon Category:Event Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Genderless Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Mythical Pokémon Category:No eggs group Pokémon Category:Pokémon with multiple formes Category:Legendary Pokémon